Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for enabling a mirror video chat session in which audio-visual information is exchanged between users, and more specifically relates to a system and method for implementing a wearable computing device or similar communication device during a video chat session by detecting and using a mirror or image reflecting surface located in the user's surrounding environment so that the user's own image can be exchanged with remote participants.
Related Art
Wearable computing devices in the form of glasses or similar head-mounted face apparatus or interactive head-mounted eye-pieces are generally wearable computers with an optical head-mounted display (OHMD) with an integrated processor and an integrated image source for delivering content to an optical assembly. The user is able to view various information and images regarding the surrounding environment in smartphone-style hands-free format. These devices can also communicate via the Internet using natural language voice commands.
These wearable devices have the ability to take photos of the environment, record high-definition quality views of the surrounding environment, while simultaneously keeping the viewing screen on. The user is able to control the functions of the wearable devices using touchpad controls, which are built into the side of the device near the stem of the wearable display or similar electronic housing located otherwise in the frame portion of the device near the stem or extended away from the stem. The user controls the device by swiping the touchpad through an interactive interface displayed on the screen the user is simultaneously viewing. For example, a user can slide the touchpad in a certain direction to display current events, news, weather, while sliding the touchpad in a different direction can generate a series of past events such as photos, received phone calls, photos, and other kinds of information.